The drunken mess that is Wallace
by Spofe25
Summary: Wallace has been coming home drunk for the past 3 weeks... what happens when a load of bottled up feelings burst in one night? let's see... (WARNING: "Gay" boy/boy) don't like, don't read! Smut


**The drunken mess that is Wallace**

From under the warmth of his bedsheets and the sense of peacefulness that filled the apartment, Scott Pilgrim slumbered.

His dream filled to the brim with action, adventure and (obviously) un-realistic, unpredictable romance. Nothing could ruin his escape from reality. Well, that was (of course) until his room-mate explodes through the door with his usual greeting of.

"Guess who's drunk?!"

To which, the sleepy brunette would forever answer with.

"I guess Wallace..."

This had basically become their routine for about 3 weeks now. His room-mate would stumble home absolutely hammered, ask his silly question and then proceed to (skilfully) throw his keys at the bassist's head before collapsing onto the mattress and drifting off into a world of his own.

However, this night would be different from the others.

Everything up to Wallace's assault and the added weight on the bed seemed perfectly normal. But that was when Scott felt a pair of long, slender arms wrap around his torso. The brunette instantly froze.

'Oh God' He thought before praying that his drunk friend would quickly let go and fall back into a deep, DEEP sleep. That thought was soon interrupted by the feeling of hot breath tickling the back of his neck that eventually turned into little wet kisses that travelled around to his throat and jaw.

Scott was terrified. Wallace had never done anything like this before. Sure, he flirted with him when they first met, but that was only because his soon-to-be room-mate had no idea about his sexuality, and now that Scott thought about it, was HE even sure any more?!

For the past few days, he had found himself feeling all squeamish and weird around his gay friend. It's like all of a sudden, something has clicked within his brain, and it made him see Wallace in a whole new way, a way that he wasn't liking one bit. He found it frightening how, someone can just have an affect on you like that, it made him feel more than just pain, feelings that he didn't even know he had...not even for Ramona,

"W-Wallace?!" Scott managed to squeak, attempting to break free. There was no reply, only the shifting of clothes and fabric before Wallace was sitting on top of his room-mate's stomach. The bassist's brown eyes widened in terror before locking with a pair of Lust-filled blue ones.

"Wallace!.. What are y-" Scott tried to say before being cut off by a finger landing on his mouth.

"Sh..shhh"

"Wallace! G-go to sleep! You've got work in the morning!" Scott harshly whispered back. Rather surprised with himself for not mentioning anything about HIM not being gay. The drunk man only smiled down at the brunette before lifting his hands up to cup Scott's cheeks tenderly.

"Y-y'know.. you're so f-fucking adorable when.. when you're angry!" Wallace replied with a slur and a slight grin. With that, Wallace leaned down and brushed his lips against Scott's.

Scott lay there while his friend kissed him. His mind going fuzzy and and his body going numb. He could only imagine what Wallace must be feeling, (probably drunk). The brunette's cheeks began to burn with embarrassment as his Sonic the hedgehog boxers suddenly felt extremely gripping.

'Oh shit..' Was all that went through Scott's head. He fought back a moan, the fabric starting to rub against his growing erection, causing him to shudder in delight. Wallace smirked against his friend's lips before running his tongue along them, pleading for entry. To which, Scott obliged, he started to return the kiss before reaching up and tangling his fingers within Wallace's dark locks. Scott began to feel the kisses leave his lips and make their way down his throat, where a little trail of love bits remained.

" Mmmnn Nngg" The bassist moaned.

Wallace saw this as his chance to slide his hands down the brunette's chest, continuing to kiss him until he came to the base of the brunette's (childish) boxers, he placed his hands firmly on man's hips before glancing up with a grin, noticing that his friend's eyes were tightly shut in pain.

Reality hit Wallace like a tonne of bricks, he sobered up and suddenly realised exactly what he was doing, he scrambled off of the younger man and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. There was a long pause between them until Wallace's shaky voice broke the silence.

" Scott.. I- I'm so sorry.. I didn't know what I.. I-"

There was no response, only Scott, with an expression that his room-mate had trouble reading.

Wallace couldn't believe what he'd just done, of all people, Why his room-mate?! Why his best friend?!... Why Scott?

It was hard for Wallace to admit, but he loved Scott, he always had. He loved him more than a person should, that's what made everything so difficult all the time. It was difficult to pretend that everything was fine, while his straight friend was in the arms of some stupid, heartless woman, he was at home, drinking away his ability to think. Pretending that he was fine with dating as many men as he could, hoping to fill some sort of hole in his heart.. it worked, for a while. But Wallace knew...he always knew that the hole was for someone special, someone close to him, someone he could laugh with, someone who could cheer him up, someone who was...Scott.

He ran his fingers through his messy hair, knowing that he's lost, probably the greatest friend he's ever had. Wallace couldn't help himself, he couldn't hold them back any longer, tears slipped down his cheeks and splattered onto his T-shirt. All these years, bottling up and drinking away his feelings and emotions, and for what!? He's just gone and blown it, screwed it up, fucked. He felt himself start to shake violently, sniffles filled the air as Wallace roughly wiped his tears away and buried his face in his drawn up knees.

He sat like that for what seemed like hours, that was until he felt a pair of soft hands rest on his shoulders. Immediately he stopped shaking and looked up, coming face to face with caring eyes and a warm smile. Wallace could only stare at the guy before he found himself being pulled into a tight embrace.

"Wallace.. I-" Scott whispered slightly before being cut off.

" I'm so so sorry!.. I didn't mean for this to happen! I just really like you and-" Wallace shut his mouth as quickly as he opened it. Realising what he just said.

Scott smiled and rested his chin on top of his friend's head, feeling his shoulder getting wet from the tears.

" I didn't know..."

" I Know Scott.." He muttered " I never wanted you to.."

Scott felt that horrible twisting feeling in his chest again, only, this one was a lot more painful. Oh God how he wanted it to stop! He lifted Wallace's tear-stained face with his thumb and index finger before pressing their lips together. It was Wallace's turn to freeze up and go into complete shock this time.

'He actually feels the same way!?' Wallace thought with amazement.

Thinking didn't last long however, as he soon melted into the kiss, wrapped his arms around Scott's neck and pushed him down onto the mattress, pressing against him.

Kissing Wallace was nothing like he imagined it to be, it was impossible to describe for Scott. It felt like playing Final Fantasy and Mario at the same time with a plate of bacon on his lap. It was like a successful band practise session combined with the roaring of the audience after an awesome gig. It was incredible, Scott never felt more alive!

Between kisses Wallace would grind against Scott's erection, causing the younger man to gasp while Wallace angles his head and slips his tongue inside of Scott's warm mouth to battle his opponent's for dominance. Slowly making his way down again, Wallace drags his finger tips along Scott's fiery flesh. Eventually reaching his boxers, he tucks the fingers under the waistband, looking up at him with a worried expression, before he breaths.

" Are you sure now?" which probably sounded more like a question for himself.

Scott had never felt more sure of anything in his life, he loved Wallace. He knew that now.. everything added up. The gut-wrenching pains, the awkwardness, the blushing, the dreams, everything... and Scott had to admit, he's never felt more happier with anyone, than when he was with Wallace.

"..Yeah.." He smirked, propping himself up onto his elbows.

The older man gave a slight nod and began to slowly tug at the fabric before flinging it across the living room/kitchen. He turned back, his eyes growing huge at the sight of Scott's (impressive) manhood. He grinned before wrapping his fingers around the throbbing member, starting to rub slowly up and down. Scott threw his head back in pleasure, letting off a groan. Wallace grinned up at the brunette before bending over to place a small kiss against the tip of Scott's pulsating cock.

" nnngh.. that feels amazing!"

Wallace replied by smiling and placing the rest of the cock in his mouth. He started to suck slowly, feeling his own cock twitch inside his jeans, pressing uncomfortably against them. He lifts himself on the back of his legs, sucking harder and faster while sneaking glances at his room-mate's flushed face every now and then.

Scott was getting close, Oh God he could feel it. It was building up inside him, starting off in the depths of his stomach as a slight spark, crawling upwards, sending another wave of shivers down his spine. He tried his best to warn Wallace in time before it struck and over-powered him, ceasing all brain activity and causing his body to quiver. Before he could do anything, he had released into his friends mouth and continuing to clench his eyes shut in embarrassment. He had expected to hear Wallace Yell at him over how he's ruined the sheets, or how, according to the gay rule - book, you never cum in the mouth without permission or some shit like that. But the only thing that filled the atmosphere was the sound of gulping, and the chuckling that followed afterwards. Scott then peeked an eye open, noticing how Wallace was simply smiling up at him, he was then crawling back up the brunette's body and placing a tender kiss on his lips.

Scott then pressed deeper into the kiss, lifting his hands and placing them on the back of the older man's neck. Pulling Wallace even closer towards himself, he rolled their bodies over on the mattress and pinned him down. Running their hands through each other's ruffled hair, they continued to playfully kiss, lick and bite at one another's throats.

The bassist's hands began to gradually run down the slender waist, slipping under the pale blue shirt and starting to rub the sensitive nipples underneath.

"Nnngg" Wallace whimpered, tightly gripping at the sheets and throwing his head back into the cool pillow.

Scott replied by lifting the rest of his shirt up over his head and tossing it aside. Bending over, the brunette began to suck and nibble on one of the nipples while continuing to play and fiddle with the other. He could feel how the older man was starting to squirm beneath him, as well as the way his erection was pressed up against his.

The bassist slid further down his friend's body until he was able to reach and un-fasten the leather belt and yank down the zipper. He dragged the denim along the older man's hips, discarded it and smirking down at the cock which could clearly be made out through the stripy red and black boxers. The brunette raised his hand and started to rub his palm against the fabric, earning him a moan from his room-mate's lips.

Wallace was literally seeing stars at this point. Fuck, this felt amazing... much more so than when he was sleeping with, practically the whole male population of Toronto! Another moan slipped passed his teeth as he felt Scott slide his hand inside the boxers and start to stroke his length. He shut his eyes quickly, feeling himself start to climax already. Biting on his lips, Wallace arched his back uncontrollably, the burning sensation taking over his body. Just as he was about to be over-come with relief, he felt something wet circle his entrance. Immediately knowing what it is, he braced himself for what came next.

Scott slowly slides his "lubed-up" finger inside of the older man, causing him to shudder and clench around the digit.

After a bit, Wallace finally relaxes, and lets out a sigh, beginning to get used to the feeling of the finger probing and moving around. Scott takes this as a signal to add a second, and then eventually, a third.

"Oh God..,nngg" Wallace whimpers.

"I'm not... hurting you am I?"

"No! no no... it just feels... incredible.."

"Oh.. well I'm glad." Scott grinned, removing his fingers after a bit more movement.

The 25 year old grunted in protest before being shut up by a passionate kiss and a deep, meaningful gaze.

"You ready...?" The bassist whispered into Wallace's ear.

He nodded slowly at the question, before closing his eyes.

Scott positioned himself at the entrance before sliding himself in, grunting loudly in the process due to how hot it was. A small whimper could be heard from underneath him as Wallace was throwing his head back and clenching at the bed-sheets with white knuckles. Scott stared down at his friend's pained face, and was filled with nothing but remorse. He could only wait... even though every ounce of his being was screaming at him to thrust and claim what was rightfully his. He had to be strong and see if he was alright first, before he did anything else.

The 23 year old soon felt the muscles relax around his throbbing cock as he saw Wallace rubbing his forearm and smiling up at him. Scott returned the gesture before starting to gradually move in and out at a steady pace. Leaning down and placing a small kiss to Wallace's lips he thought about how perfect this all was, and how he wouldn't want anything to mess it up. He smiled at the thought of his room-mate thinking the exact same thing.

"Nnngg.. ughh mmnn" Wallace hissed through clenched teeth. "Nnng... Harder!" he moaned.

Scott started to pick up the pace while letting slip his own grunts and moans.

"Uhhh...mnnn"

"..So good... more!.. faster!"

Wallace threw his arms above his head, grabbing hold of one of the pillows behind him and lifting himself off the mattress, pushing along with Scott's thrusts. Tangling his fingers within Scott's shaggy hair (Which he's always found really cute) he leaned up and started to kiss along the younger man's throat, while biting and sucking in certain places.

Scott, who's figure was now bent over the 25 year old's had started to feel the unbearable burning sensation in the pit of his stomach again. His body took control over his actions as he found himself thrusting harder and even faster than before. His was climaxing, and he knew Wallace was too... he could tell by the way he was throwing his head back and wriggling beneath the heat of his friend's body.

"Ahh.. W-Wallace.. I'm gunna.." Scott managed to get out before he cummed inside of him.

"Mnnn nng" Was his room-mate's reply before he did the exact same all over his stomach and chest.

Scott couldn't hold himself up any longer as he flopped on top of Wallace's naked, sweaty body. The apartment was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and the stench of sex. All they could do was stare into each other's eyes as the realisation of what just happened flashed before them.

Before long, they couldn't hold back their grins any longer and soon they enveloped each other in a hug before they closed their eyes began to drift off into a world of their own.


End file.
